


Dressed To the Nines

by AdelineAround



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gavin Reed, Canon Compliant, Consummation Night, Dirty Dancing, M/M, Mentioned Hank Anderson/Connor, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Some Humor, Strip Tease, Top RK900, Uniform Kink, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineAround/pseuds/AdelineAround
Summary: This is it, he thinks. Gavin Reed is finally getting married to none other than RK900.He has a hunch that the wedding is going to bewild.





	Dressed To the Nines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shimmeringswift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmeringswift/gifts).



> Gavin & RK900's ceremony and reception is based of American-style weddings; any and all mistakes in interpretation are mine.  
> Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this _softer_ piece I've written. I even made a playlist to listen to while/after reading, if you're into that [sort of thing](https://open.spotify.com/user/74x37m2ni2jt614mvzxpurus8/playlist/5PO74GHu0VQmCpzeM45mJn?si=bgzrxdKaSwKrnN25QOIGdA).

Gavin checks himself over in the mirror for the umpteenth time. His heart is pounding high in his throat; he can barely breathe without feeling giddy. His lungs burn each time he takes a breath, oxygen permeating through his alveoli with the help of his body’s made surfactant fluids. Gavin’s stomach, though not lurching, flutters nervously, gut quivering when his mind brings up future events to come. His hands shake as he adjusts the ridiculous white bowtie around his neck.

He looks… good. Gavin takes in his figure with his grey-green eyes, proud of the way he has recovered since The Accident happened at the DPD. He grimaces at the mention of The Accident; where Connor had knocked him out cold, leaving him with non-life threatening injuries on the evidence room ground.

Lord, he thinks, he looked particularly gnarly during that year. Gavin was just about fed up with his job, with his _boss_ or lack thereof, in 2038. He was wary of the RK800 android, and even more suspicious of the RK900 model by the name of RK900 that was approved to work alongside him the following year, after the android revolution.

It has been a long time since then. So long ago that Gavin has a hard time believing his life had turned for the better. He had sworn he was doomed for the worst, slacking and scraping by in life until some higher power deemed it right to wipe Gavin off the face of the earth. Even Connor apologized for his actions.

He smirks, huffing a laugh at that. Gavin, as his rough life has proved, is not one who is easily stomped out. Look at him now; dressed to the nines in a tux and tie for one of the most important events in his timeline.

 _His_ wedding.

A knock on the door adjacent to the full-length mirror brings Gavin out of his thoughts.

“Gavin..?” Hank emerges from the hallway outside Gavin’s dressing room.

Gavin nods at the lieutenant detective. “Close the door after you, Hank,” he says.

The door shuts with a heavy click as Hank makes his way over to his coworker, expression light on his face like he is happy to be here for Gavin; of all people wedding today. His broad figure steps next to Gavin’s, slightly behind the man so he can look Gavin over in the mirror. They stare at Gavin together.

“You clean up good,” Hank admits.

Gavin chuffs, “Am I supposed to take that as a compliment, or an insult?”

Hank, used to Gavin’s constant jabs, knows that the man is not there to antagonize him each second he is alive. Still he counters, “You know what you’re supposed to take it as.” His cerulean gaze softens in the mirror reflection facing them. “I mean it, Gavin.”

He turns to look at Hank. “I know,” he says. “I’m just… not used to the fact you’re going to be part of the family.”

“Yeah, kid, me neither.” Hank raises his hands in defense when Gavin scowls at him for his confession. “But Nines chose you as much as Connor decided on me. If you take a real good look at the android, you’ll see the love he feels for you. I’m not going to come between you two, trying to break you up, when it’s ultimately Nines’ and your decision. As long as Nines is happy, having you as family isn’t so horrible.”

Gavin presses his lips together for a second, eyeing the precious silver ring upon Hank’s ring finger. “Thanks, I guess.”

Hank claps a palm over Gavin’s shoulder. “You don’t guess. Not with love. There’s something terribly wrong if all you do is guess your love for Nines.”

“That’s not what I meant,” There it is again; a frown settles onto Gavin’s lips, uncertainty knotting in the pit of his belly.

Hank squeezes his arm gently before releasing the man. “Yeah, but there’s something still on your mind.”

“How the hell do you know what I’m thinking?”

“I don’t,” Hank says. “But I know that look when I see it. You make that face when you’re worrying about something.”

Gavin rolls his eyes. “Oh, thanks, old man. Read me like an open book, why don’t you?”

“We have been coworkers for years. Whatever, man.” Hank chuckles at Gavin’s short jab. “All I’m trying to do is offer up any help before you kiss the groom on the stand.”

Sighing, Gavin knows the lieutenant is only trying to help. He has always had a hard time accepting others’ assistance. Still, today is unlike any other day. If he wants to make an exception, now would be the time to.

Gavin flicks his attention to the window facing the courtyard. “Is there.. After marriage, is there… more? Or will the relationship always be… constant? Will it fall apart if _I_ don’t uphold my end? God, I don’t know.”

“Gavin…”

“I just don’t know, Hank. Nines is such an asshole,”

“So are you,” Hank interjects.

“Gee, thanks.” Gavin shakes his head, an unsure giggle sticking to his diaphragm. He sighs, “But he’s _perfect_ , unlike me. I’m just a human, Hank. I can’t shunt myself away from bad behavior. I’ll fuck up, and keep fucking up, while he has to watch me fall over and over.”

This time, it is Hank’s turn to exhale. He reaches out to fix Gavin’s bowtie, the damned thing going crooked again. “Now you sound like me.” He counters, “But there’s more than just this, to answer your question. I can’t tell you whether or not there will always be a continuous flow of love between you and Nines; that’s up to you two. What I’m hearing is that you’re afraid of getting married because you’re not perfect.”

“It’s not that fucki--” Gavin stops. Breathes. Focuses again. “Okay, yeah. Maybe it is.”

“‘Maybe’, he tells me,” Hank chides, but there is a fondness in his face so clear, even Gavin cannot lie and say he does not see it. “Look, Gavin. If there’s something I’ve learned in my dinosaur years of age, it’s that you’re never going to measure up to artificial intelligence like Nines.” Before Gavin can protest, he continues, “They aren’t like us, and that’s okay. You’re not like _him_. If you were, we wouldn’t be having this conversation right now. But humans learn best from failure and mistakes; machines break under pressure when they can’t compute. We can’t compare ourselves to them. We can only focus on working with them, understanding them, loving them, as we continue to be ourselves. Do you love Nines, Gavin?”

Gavin does not hesitate to answer, “More than anything.”

“And does he love you?”

“We wouldn’t be having this ceremony if he didn’t.”

“Then he’ll love you, even when you fuck up,” When Gavin gives him a look of confusion, Hank explains further, “Nines knows you’re human. He knows humans can make dumb mistakes. Hell, I think we _all_ can understand that. But he loves you, wants to get married to you, and that means he’s marrying you _and_ everything that comes with you. Okay?”

Hank is right. Gavin agrees, “Okay.”

Hank smooths the bowtie with his thumbs before letting go. “Good, because I came up here to tell you that you’re going to be late if you don’t start moving downstairs now.”

“What!” Like a coil unsprung, Gavin visibly vaults into action. “How long ago were you supposed to tell me?”

Hank shrugs, no help to Gavin. Gavin grabs his phone from his pants pocket, groaning when the time reads two minutes after he is expected to be downstairs and poised at the back of the ceremony. He smooths his tuxedo front quickly before heading out the room.

“Come on, Hank. Ain’t you gonna walk me down the aisle, or what?” he asks when both he and Hank are bounding down the hotel fire escape.

“Never thought I’d be asked to walk anyone down anything,” Hank retaliates, but he grinning like a fool.

Gavin then realizes that he is smiling too, chest heaving hard as they finally reach their designated spots. He hopes all his rushing has not caused a disturbance, but he figures that this _is_ his own wedding, and he can do as he pleases. He palpates his forehead lightly, careful not to smear any of the photo makeup on his face as he wipes away the sweat beginning to bead from his hairline.

The outdoor patio is decorated to the tee with flowers and ribbons, all matching the color code of blue hues. The sun shines just right on each of the guests. The weather is not too hot, and certainly not too cold. Everything is perfect; overwhelmingly so.

“Psst,” Gavin whips his head to see Officer Person sitting on one of the pews to his left.

He points his chin at her in a hello, admiring the deep blue dress she is wearing. The collar is a deep v-neck, sleeveless to show her strong, toned arms. She waves back, jerking her elbow up ahead, as if to tell Gavin he should look to the front of the ceremony. So, look he does.

And is absolutely blown away by the sight he sees.

Towards the podium, there RK900 stands. A neat black tuxedo adorns his large, lean figure. There is no high collar to veil his strong neck. Instead, an alabaster tie takes its place, much more subtle than the white uniform he normally wears. The lines of his jacket hug him just right, the slim fit showing off his strong shoulders, torso contoured towards RK900’s thin waist. The suit pants he wears make his legs look impossibly long. His shoes shine black and polished like onyx.

To Gavin, RK900 has never looked better.

Connor stands next to RK900, his _younger brother_ , in a deep blue suit, just as gorgeous. An android, the one that had led the revolution, is present as well, immaculately as dressed as the rest. On the other side, Tina Chen and Chris Miller hold their places, waiting for Gavin to arrive. 

“Ahem,” Gavin blinks, glancing at Hank, who is offers his elbow to Gavin. Is it already time for them to walk down the aisle? Gavin gulps, threading his arm through Hank’s.

“Thanks,” he whispers, so softly that only he and Hank can hear it.

On cue, soft acoustics play through the outdoor speakers, signalling that it is time for Gavin to meet RK900 in front of the podium. Gavin’s breath hitches for a moment. This is really happening, he thinks. It is really going to become his reality.

“Ready?” Hank leads him to the start of the aisle.

Gavin sucks on his teeth. “Ready.”

Walking should have come naturally and easily, but Gavin finds it hard not to focus on each of his moving feet. The last thing he wants is to trip over himself; the professional photographer RK900 hired has her camera lens aimed right at him. One foot in front of the other, he thinks to himself, keep his eyes on RK900 and forget the world around them.

Hank and Gavin float down the carpet, heads high with anticipation and excitement for Gavin to be wed. Gavin can tell that every eye is on them right now, but he cannot care less for anyone’s but the bright, glacier irises that belong to none other than RK900 himself. He winks at the android with both eyes; he had never really learned how to wink correctly.

Jeffrey Fowler stands at the podium, offering Gavin a quick nod of acknowledgement just as Hank lets Gavin go. Gavin reciprocates, mouthing a word of thanks to Hank before the lieutenant finds his seat at the front row.

“Hey,” Chris says, greeting Gavin.

Gavin offers a fist, bumping it with Chris’ before hugging him briefly. Tina joins in, her eyes already shining with tears that threaten to spill. They break the embrace quickly, ushering Gavin to his spot, where he half-faces the guests, but mostly keeps his eyes trained on RK900. 

It is then that Jeffrey’s booming voice pierces through the patio’s air, “May the groom and groom step forward to face one another.”

Well, Gavin thinks, this is it. He is about to get married to RK900, and there is no turning back. Not that he _wants_ to turn back, that is. He and the android have lived long enough with each other to know that this decision to be wed is unanimous; mutual in every way.

RK900 and Gavin had bought each other rings separately, without the other’s knowledge, but Gavin had proposed first. He will never forget the night when they were over at Hank’s for a Christmas dinner. Of course, Connor had been nosy, barely able to keep anything a secret. He knew what Gavin was up to when the detective had locked himself in the Andersons’ bathroom, going over the script he had written in his head.

How it played out though was far from Gavin’s expectations. It resulted in Gavin sprawled halfway across the dinner table, the ring presented in its perfect, little velvet box while RK900 stood at the end, shock imminent on his face.

Why RK900 had said yes on that disaster of a night might always be a mystery, but Gavin is too compromised to solve it now.

“Go, Sumo,” Hank is saying, kneeling just by the edge of the pew.

Sumo, Hank’s large Saint Bernard, trots down the aisle with a basket in his mouth. The wedding guests let out a series of sentimental cooes, commenting on how cute Sumo is to be the ringbearer for the second time in his life; the first being at Hank’s and Connor’s wedding.

Jeffrey retrieves the rings from Sumo, who then lays the basket by his feet before joining Hank in the front row.

“You may say your vows now,” Jeffrey takes both Gavin’s and RK900’s hands, giving them each other’s rings. “Nines,”

Oh, had Gavin tuned out during the ceremony? Internally, he scrambles to the forefront of his mind, taking RK900’s hands in his.

“Gavin Reed,” RK900 is speaking now, intention as clear as water in his blue, blue eyes. “I promise to be with you for as long as you will have me. In health and in sickness, I will be by your side as your partner and your husband.”

He slides the platinum ring onto the man’s left ring finger.

Gavin rubs his tongue along the roof of his mouth. His nose stings from the upheaving feelings that arise in his core. He wants to cry, but he cannot, for it is his turn to say his vows.

Jeffrey puts the attention on Gavin now. “You may say your vows now, Gavin.”

With a shaky breath, Gavin hates how his voice comes out a level higher than he usually pitches it; so nervous of stuttering.

“I, Gavin Reed, vow to be your loving hus-s-band in health and in illness,” He curses inwardly for slipping on his words. “I will be your rock when you need someone to lean on, as you will be mine. Nines, you are everything that I have never expected to want, but I would never want to trade what we have for the world.”

RK900’s face lights up, not grinning, but still so undeniably real and _beautiful_. Gavin almost wants to shrink back, everything a little much for him. Yet, he has one more task to complete before he can kiss RK900 and be done with the ceremony. With a slight tremor, Gavin takes the matching ring in his hand, placing it gently on RK900’s own finger.

The way the precious metal rests against RK900’s artificial skin is so gorgeous; Gavin still cannot believe they are married.

Jeffrey announces, “You may now kiss the groom.”

Before he can do anything, Gavin finds himself swept off his feet, bent back with a foot in the air as RK900 supports him. The android’s lips descend on his in an instant, undeniable love flowing through both of them as they slide their eyes closed, just enjoying the feel of kissing as, at last, husbands.

“May I pronounce to you: Mr. and Mr. Reed,” Jeffrey exclaims as RK900’s and Gavin’s guests applaud.

Gavin does not think it can get better than this.

* * *

After another two hours of photos, Gavin and RK900 feel like they are just about ready to collapse… Or, at least, Gavin does. They still have the reception, and though androids do not eat, RK900 admits that he cannot wait to get a drink of bubbly thirium.

Each of them make their way through the reception hall when everyone is seated, thanking their guests, human and android, for attending. Tina slaps Gavin on the back, laughing, and RK900 receives an unexpected hug from both Simon and Markus before they make their way back to their own chairs, Gavin feasting on the prepared meal in front of them.

“Save some room for dessert,” reminds RK900, who sips on his third glass. Gavin faintly wonders how much an android can consume before overflowing with blue blood. 

He bounces his shoulders once. “With all the activities today, I could eat a cow, and still have room for dessert.”

RK900 rolls his eyes at Gavin’s exaggeration, but does not argue further. However, he does comment on the music playing, “These are none of the songs you listen to at home.”

“You’re right,” Gavin confirms in between stuffing his face. “But these are wedding _classics_.”

Listening harder, RK900 says, “This song’s genre is disco, during the boogie-era. You weren’t born then.”

“Oh-kay, smartass,” the man retorts. “That doesn’t mean I’ve never heard of these songs before. Just enjoy yourself, Nines. This is _our_ night after all.”

“Where are you going?” RK900 queries when Gavin slides out of his seat. “We haven’t cut the wedding cake yet.”

Gavin winks. “The cake can wait. I’m going dancing, first. You can watch me, or…”

“Or?” RK900 folds his arms over his chest.

The detective leans in, lips tickling the shell of RK900’s ear. “Or, you can join me. We didn’t take dance lessons for nothing.”

“You were the one who wanted to choreograph a couple’s dance in the first place,” reasons the android.

Gavin smirks. “I know,” he says, making his way to the dance floor as the song changes to a faster paced one. He calls out to Hank, “God, this _one_. Anderson, you better ‘get on it’ with me!”

Hank, equally as pumped, leaves his table to get his groove on. “Wouldn’t fucking dare miss this,” he boasts.

Positioned in the middle of the dance floor, both men place their hands on their own waist. Then, along to the beat, they thrust their hips in each direction, dissolving into a horse gallop as they mimic swinging a lasso in the air. Hank and Gavin pull faces at each other as they dance, both of them looking happier than they have ever been since Hank’s and Connor’s wedding. Even RK900 cannot help but crack a smile at their silly moves.

 **You should go out there.** RK900 turns his head towards Connor, his predecessor shuffling over to Hank and Gavin. He copies them, though half a beat off. He looks absolutely absurd.

 **Why should I? I will just disturb the fun Gavin and the lieutenant are having,** RK900 says. **Besides, I don’t know this song.**

**Neither do I, but that’s not stopping me.**

Connor pretends to lasso Hank, dragging him forward with the invisible rope. He kisses Hank firmly on the lips before jutting his hips in time to the song.

RK900 suspires, supposing that the cake will have to wait a few minutes until after they are done dancing. He gets up and out of his chair, drawn to the throng of people who have joined in on the recreation.

Gavin’s enthusiasm reels the android in as the song transitions into a slower one. RK900 recognizes it immediately, mouth gaping as his husband grabs him by the hand, leading him into a gentle sway.

“It’s too early to show off our dance routine,” RK900 protests, but his body is already moving, following each of Gavin’s cues as the crowd disperses, giving them room to light up the floor.

“Nothing’s too early,” Gavin says back. He pulls them into a turn. “Just go with it, Nines.”

This should not be happening. But Gavin looks like he is having the time of his life and RK900, though accustomed to following a strict schedule, figures that he does not have an actual say in the way things are panning out now.

So, he loses himself to the music and choreography. He and Gavin hold themselves, never taking their eyes off each other as they complete each spin and fancy footwork. The ballroom dissolves into nothing but Gavin and RK900. They pull each other close, dancing in tandem until the song finally ends, and Gavin’s lips descends on RK900’s; the man on his tiptoes to reach his husband.

When they step back, the room is filled with the sound of clapping hands. RK900 and Gavin take a bow together.

“Now? Cake?” RK900 asks, looking down at his wrist like he is checking a watch.

Gavin chuckles, still high on the adrenaline rushing through his veins. “Yes, Nines. Now, cake.”

* * *

“I think you’ve had enough to drink,”

Gavin can barely hear RK900 over the blood rushing in his ears. He does not remember which number drink he is on, but he craves more, even if his vision is already blurred at the edges.

He disregards RK900’s sentence anyway, “Don’t police me, Robocop. I’m doin’ just fine.”

Unfortunately, the android looks nonplussed. “You’ve slurred your words for the past hour, Gavin. As your husband, I have no reason not to request you stop drinking.”

A little more than half of their guests have turned in for the night, giving the newly wed couple good wishes before grabbing goodie-bags full of custom treats on their way out. Even Connor and Hank seem to have disappeared amongst the crowd, not that Gavin particularly worries too much about them.

Gavin hums, finding it hard to keep his footing right on the ground, “But Nines, I was just about to dance _for you_.” He drops to his knees, wincing when he lands on them with a big clack. He is sure he will bruise come tomorrow. “I’ll just ask the DJ for my favorite…”

RK900 hmphs, peering down his nose at Gavin. Gavin can remember the numerous times they have been in this same position, the horny part of his brain suddenly coming alive. He reaches down to adjust his pants, watching RK900 catch onto him. The android’s nostrils flare suddenly, pupils dilating for a quick second.

“No, no DJs,” RK900 interposes, grabbing Gavin by the elbow.

“Hey!” Gavin tries to shake him off, but his husband is too strong. “What gives? Don’t you want to see me _writhe for you_?” He wiggles his eyebrows, tongue running over his pearly whites.

The android hauls him off the floor, bringing him to his feet. “You really want to dance?” RK900 hoists Gavin with an arm, already racing them out the ballroom. He whispers, lips brushing Gavin’s cheekbone, “Then you can dance in our suite, _dearest_.”

Gavin has to keep himself from keening as they avoid gazes of people in the hotel lobby. They move into a called elevator, relieved when only a few others huddle into the lift with them.

“I dunno if I can wait that long,” Gavin confesses as he punches the button for their suite floor.

“Patience, Gavin.” RK900 warns, “Good things will come to those who wait.”

Gavin cannot wait, though. Alcohol burns in his capillaries, feet staggering when the elevator stops abruptly at a floor that is not theirs. His face is red as he leans into his husband, nose sniffing at the clean, nearly nonexistent scent upon RK900’s tux. He doses, feeling lethargic from the day’s events, but is awoken when the elevator stops again.

“Alright, out.” RK900 purrs.

A surge of arousal spikes through Gavin’s system, and he bites back a whimper as they hobble out of the lift and into the hallway.

As soon as the elevator doors close, he is wrapping himself around RK900, not unlike a koala.

“Gavin, not here.”

But the man is already kissing along RK900’s immaculate jawline. “You’re so damn sexy in a suit, Nines,” he moans breathily. “Fuckin’ want you all to myself. I want you on our bed, on _me_ until I can’t see straight anymore.” He tries to reach for his husband’s pants.

RK900, ever quick in reflex, snatches Gavin’s arm before he can do anything. “I said, not here,” he reiterates.

Hoisting Gavin up behind the knees, RK900 repositions him until he is snug in the android’s arms.

“Really, Nines?” Gavin shoots RK900 a cocky grin. “Carrying me bridal style into our bedroom?”

“You’ve always been a romantic at heart, Gavin.” RK900 croons, “I suppose you deserve a little love and attention from time to time.”

Gavin scoffs, lolling his head to play his drunk part, “Oh, please. I always have your attention.”

“That you do,” 

RK900 quits poking fun at Gavin to press him against their suite door and kiss him chastely. Without resistance, Gavin kisses back, surging against RK900. Their tongues meet in a roll with each other, initiating in a tango of sorts. They explore their hot caverns, ever fighting for dominance until Gavin runs out of air.

The man rests his forehead against RK900’s as he _breathes_ ; just catches his breath. His heart throbs a million miles per minute, mind hazy with lust and champagne.

“Hold on tight,” RK900 says, drawing Gavin closer to his body. He slips a hand down to his pocket, fishing out the room keycard.

He presses it to the scanner, seemingly pleased with himself as he smirks at the door unlocking. Repocketing the card, he pulls the handle down, letting the suite door slide open for them, chuckling when the door pulls away from Gavin’s form. The detective yelps, gripping onto RK900 with an iron-tight grasp, scared he might fall.

“Warn a man earlier next time,” he complains, but RK900 is already walking forward and dropping him onto the soft bed.

Gavin lands with a muted oof.

“You wanted to dance for me, didn’t you?” RK900 pulls at his tie, loosening it ever so slowly. When Gavin nods, he commands, “Get up. I choose the genre.”

Oh, Gavin is too drunk to contest, his legs already shifting on the bed so he can switch places with his husband.

“Should I strip?” The man asks, playing with the buttons on his tuxedo jacket. In all honesty, the room is getting warm, and from the alcohol, Gavin feels like he might overheat if he does not get out of his clothes soon.

RK900 sits down at the edge of the mattress, prim and proper as usual, but his eyes are ablaze with a hungry fire Gavin knows too well. “Do what you must,” is all he says.

“Whatever you say, Nines.” Gavin grins wider when the laptop, left open on the coffee table, emulates a pop tune that the man knows too well. “Wow, Christina Aguilera? I didn’t think you listened to her. Thought she was too _dirrty_ for you.”

RK900 gives a mechanical snort at the poor attempt of a joke Gavin has made. “I don’t,” he admits. “But you do. So dance.”

Gavin morphs his face into a mock baffled expression, but he complies, “Fine. Just for you, Megaman.” he teases.

To the melody of Christina’s voice, Gavin swings his hips left and right. His hands are on his jacket, shimmying out of it to the percussion until it lands on the floor with a plop. His shirt goes next, untucked and hastily thrown at his husband, who catches it with inhuman precision. He saunters over to RK900, rolling his shoulders, tilting his head playfully at the android until RK900 attempts to clasp Gavin’s jaw between his fingers. Gavin scoots away just in time.

He waves a finger at RK900, mouthing the words to the song. Then, he turns around, bending over until all RK900 can see is his slacks and shoes. From this angle, the android can make out the way Gavin’s ass and thighs press against the fabric, the muscles stretching from the position.

“Nice view,” he comments second-handedly, but Gavin has a feeling that RK900 is already rock-hard in his trousers.

“Shhh,” Gavin responds, his voice a little jilted from being folded in half. “Don’t ruin the fun, baby.”

RK900 sighs, “Continue.”

To his luck, Gavin does. Gavin claps a hand over one of his own ass cheeks, letting the sound reverberate through the room before he tries the other, swaying it lazily in the air. RK900 growls low, enough to get Gavin springing into the next action.

At first, he hears the unzipping of Gavin’s slacks. Then, both of the man’s hands hook around the waistband, tugging it down, down, down… before Gavin whips back to full height, eyes cloudy and mouth drooling.

“Come here,” RK900 hears himself utter. He brings one hand out in front of him.

When Gavin is close enough, the android none-too-gently shoves his pants down, allowing him for a second to step out of them completely.

“Like what you see?” Gavin looks at him half-lidded with desire. He wants nothing more than RK900 to take control; pin him to the bed and make their night worth screaming for.

“Always,” RK900 responds without a breadth of doubt in his voice.

As if the android can read Gavin’s mind, RK900 yanks Gavin’s being to throw him onto the bed. Quickly, he too is wrestling out of his suit, until Gavin stops him with a shout.

“Wait!” Gavin suggests, “Keep it on. I like you in a uniform.”

RK900 quirks one side of his mouth at the man. “I always wear a uniform, detective.”

“The hideous thing you wear to work is _not_ the kind of uniform I’m talking about,” Gavin groans. “I like it when you’re like this.” He motions at the Android with flailing hands. “You’re, I don’t know, James Bond sexy in a tux.”

“James Bond is a very outdated reference,” RK900 notes, much to Gavin’s annoyance. “But I believe I understand what you’re trying to tell me.”

He keeps the tux on, only undoing his zipper. Gavin thanks the heavens this android does not believe in wearing undergarments.

“God, Nines,” Gavin gasps when he sees how utterly erect RK900 is for him. “It’s so _big_.” He wants to touch it.

RK900, however, has other plans. Laying Gavin flat on the bed, he shucks the rest of Gavin’s clothing off until the man is completely bare. He nips and laves along the tanned plains of Gavin’s skin, stopping at a nipple to suck there.

“Fuck!” Gavin turns his head to the side. His chest arches into the ministration. With the other, the android plucks at the other, twisting it between his forefinger and thumb. “Jesus, Nines,”

Moving down his husband’s body, Nines kisses a path down Gavin’s ribs to the middle of his abdomen, stopping at the trail of hair that leads further south. He licks at it, feels the roughness of Gavin’s pelage there, before descending lower. He can practically smell the arousal wafting off of the man.

Gavin threads his fingers into RK900’s soft, dark locks, willing the android to go further, to do more and give him what he needs. He rocks his hips upward, cock bouncing from the action against his thigh.

“What are you waiting for?” he asks, but RK900 gives him no time to add more.

One of the android’s large, warm hands envelops half of Gavin’s length, stroking in an upward motion. Gavin cries out, anything whines on his tongue crumbling into an unabashed moan. It feels good, so good. Gavin twists up for more, but RK900 forces him down with his free hand.

“Please, Nines, please,” Gavin slurs desperately.

RK900 huffs, surprised, “Isn’t it a little too early for you to start begging, Gavin?”

Pride and ego swells in the chambers of Gavin’s myocardium. “You’ve been in a tux all day today. I think I did pretty well withholding myself until now, boo.”

“Perhaps,” RK900 snarks, but his mouth is already opening wide, taking in the first inches of Gavin’s cock.

Taken aback, Gavin gasps, a deep fire growing in his belly. His whole body jolts as RK900 effortlessly slides to the hilt, hot and tight around his dick. A tongue comes out to play, tracing the underside of it, tickling and teasing his member with deliberate gestures.

So much, yet not enough. Gavin wants more, his nerves jumpy when RK900 begins to bob up and down his cock. He watches his husband in awe, grateful for the android’s lack of gag reflex when he sucks in more than a human being would. His dick pulses at the sight of RK900 swallowing Gavin whole, lips kissing the base of his pelvis with ease. It is such a lustrous sight, so lewd and sloppy. It makes it that much better when RK900, his RK900, flicks up to gaze at him with ice-blue eyes.

Gavin tugs at RK900’s hair, feeling the nanofibers shift and adjust to the pressure put upon it. The heat in his body roars to life when RK900 groans around him, soft vibrations sent around the head of his cock. He tugs at RK900 again, hoping for more, and spreads his legs to keep himself comfortable.

But what he gets is a slithering finger from RK900’s free hand; the android locates Gavin’s warm pucker between the globes of his ass, circling around it slowly. The fleeting touch drives Gavin crazy, insides clenching in anticipation for what is alluded to come.

RK900 pops off Gavin’s dick to ask the question, “Where did you put the lube, Gavin?”

Gavin groans at the sudden pause of pleasure, but still has half the mind to answer, “Here.”

Slipping his hand under the pillows, he pats around until he locates the cool, cylinder bottle of fresh, new lube. He tosses it to RK900.

“Thank you,” his husband says.

Gavin plays up a frown, just to taunt RK900. “Hurry up, or I’ll do it myself.”

RK900 ignores his quip, instead letting the suite echo the sound of the lube bottle cap when it snaps open. It cracks through the air loudly, enough to stop Gavin from babbling, if only for a moment.

Gavin’s face feels as is he has been in the sun too long, hot and pink when he watches RK900 slick up his lengthy, slender fingers. The clear, viscous liquid coats each one, shining in the artificial light of their suite. His breath hitches when his husband gives him a look, one that he knows all too well, lining up a finger to Gavin’s entrance.

“Well?” Gavin clicks his tongue, “Get a move on.”

“You said so,” RK900 confirms.

And then he is being breached. The first finger is always a little strange entering him, Gavin thinks, but the discomfort ebbs into one of niggling pleasure. He swallows hard as RK900 takes his time, skating his finger one step forward, one back, then two forward, and one back. The pattern continues like this, making Gavin clutch the bedsheets.

A second finger comes into play, and this time, Gavin starts to gasp. In and out, RK900 allows Gavin to rock his body to the rhythm. The pain fades into ecstasy when RK900 dives deep, knocking into that sweet spot of Gavin’s accidentally.

“Ah!” Gavin’s voice rumbles from his throat. He throws his head back in the sheets when RK900 does it again. “Fuck, Nines.”

“Patience is virtue,” RK900 reminds him, adding a third digit to the mix.

Gavin’s hole stretches around the android’s fingers, and the man has to will himself not to writhe when RK900 pokes and prods at that little bundle of nerves over and over. Each tap against it sends sparks of ecstasy through Gavin, the fire in his belly growing ever taller. He feels as though he is going to burn, going to topple over into the flame; be consumed too soon by the inevitable orgasm in his wake…

Without notice, RK900 removes his fingers, earning a yowl of disapproval from Gavin.

“I’m not done, Gavin,” RK900 rebuffs his husband’s cry of protest. He pushes the man’s legs up by the thighs, lining up his thick, long cock to Gavin’s hole. “Hold them up for me.”

Mesmerized at the feel of almost being breached, Gavin does as he is told. He places his hands behind his knees, keeping himself open and vulnerable for RK900. He licks his lips as he witnesses RK900 stroke over himself perfunctorily with a generous amount of lube.

He takes one good look at the android, at RK900, at _his husband_ , unable to do anything else until he enters Gavin.

RK900 thrusts forward.

“Oh god!” Gavin feels as though a truck has hit him and slammed all the air out of his lungs. He hisses. RK900 is much bigger than his fingers.

“Relax,” his husband tells him, palms coming to rub up and down his sides.

They sit there until Gavin’s tight sphincter loosens, just enough where he is no longer so much of a vice around RK900’s erection. RK900 starts slow, moving similar to the way he did his fingers within Gavin. He hits deeper, still softly, but deeper until he presses fully into Gavin, feeling the man’s body finally accept the intrusion.

Then, RK900 begins to move.

Gavin is not sure who started the kiss first, but he finds his eyelashes fluttering, colliding lips and biting at them with each thrust RK900 makes into his body. He can feel himself roll his hips back, gyrating them against the android’s steady pounding.

Skin on synthetic skin slap against each other as they endlessly give and take from each other. Their bodies collide, push and pull, becoming one as passion fuels them further. It drives them insane, the pleasure mounting on top of itself in both Gavin and RK900.

The beat of RK900’s balls slapping against Gavin’s ass is deafening, the wet sounds of their coupling more erotic than the last. He loves this. He loves feeling, like he is being consumed by the pleasure RK900 brings him. He loves being with RK900, realizing that the android is finally his, as he is RK900’s.

Letting go of his legs in favor for wrapping his arms around his husband’s neck, Gavin mouths at the juncture between RK900’s neck and shoulder. He sobs into the android’s skin, moaning unadulterated whenever RK900 thrusts back into him.

“I love you, I love you,” he wails when RK900 bullies his prostate.

Burning stars begin to pop from behind his eyelids and he blinks, realizing that, oh, those are _tears_ running from his eyes.

“Gavin.” RK900’s voice is corrupted with static, giving it a stressed quality in the best of ways. If he could sweat, Gavin figures they would be drenched by now.

“I love you, Nines,” Gavin proclaims, nose red and stuffy as he cries harder.

RK900 thrusts deeper, faster. Gavin chases the tail of pleasure, groans punched out of him as the android piledrives into him. Heat and slick ruins his ability to think, brain turning to mush as the only thing he can do is clutch at RK900 and just _feel_.

The knot of delectation in him is close to unraveling as RK900 jack-knifes into his body. Each thrust delivers a shock, each shock adding to the unfurling of that knot. Gavin yells with abandon, so close to rapture. A few more heavy propulsions, and…

“Fuck!” Gavin screams his husband’s name like a mantra, “Nines!”

He is coming, soul projected so high up into the atmosphere that he loses himself to the pleasure. For a moment, the world stops spinning on its axis, time frozen for Gavin as he comes. His body feels like it has been lit aflame, incinerating in passion. His eyes become unseeing for a second, everything turning a myriad of hues across the color spectrum. His ears ring from the intensity of it all. Gavin does not know how long his orgasm lasts, but he is sure he has never felt such an intense one such as this before.

Hot spunk splashes against the lower quadrants of Gavin’s abdomen when he floats back down to earth. His mind is muddled, but he holds tighter to RK900 as the android suddenly lurches in his arms with a mechanical roar. Lukewarm heat fills his passage, spurting inside him in erratic intervals. RK900 shivers from head to toe, riding out his own climax, and collapses on top of Gavin thereafter.

“Shit,” Gavin sighs shakily, combing through the android’s hair. “Oh my god. Your tux is ruined.” His cum has probably stained the jacket RK900 is wearing by now.

RK900 lifts up his head, no hesitation in capturing Gavin’s lips with his. They share the kisses, no need to say anything in the afterglow of their consummation. They can both feel it, the love within their actions. It resonates through their beings, fills them to completion. Gavin has never felt happier.

“I love you.” RK900 breaks the silence after a while. His words are said so sincerely.

“I love you more,” Gavin lets himself admit.

They rub their noses together this time, shifting until RK900 finally slides from Gavin’s body. Gavin scrunches up his nose and gasps at the sudden emptiness, knowing full well that he will start dripping soon if they do not clean up.

“I’m afraid I went too hard,” RK900’s teeth worry his bottom lip for the first time today.

Gavin smiles. He is going to be so sore tomorrow. “No, it was perfect, Nines. _You_ were perfect.”

“Well, of course,” RK900 replies matter-of-factly. “I was designed to be a flawless android model, unlike my predecessor.”

That gets Gavin pealing with laughter. “You asshole.” He jabs playfully at RK900; his husband. “I can’t fucking believe you sometimes, Nines.”

RK900 smirks, getting up and off the bed. He bends down to scoop Gavin up into his arms again, just like earlier. They both are in need of a bath. “But you love me. You said so yourself.”

Gavin cannot complain. He rests his head on his husband’s sturdy chest, melting into him. “That I did,” he affirms. “For once, you’re not wrong.”

RK900 glares at him for a moment. “I’m not wrong. You’re just never right.”

Gavin gawks in disbelief. Later tonight, he thinks, he will show RK900 who is “never right”.

He has a feeling RK900 looks forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and/or comments if you liked this sweet short story. It would mean the world to me.
> 
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ra9cial) for upcoming content and occasional twitfic threads.


End file.
